


Irresistible

by easy_peasy



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, based off a tumblr prompt
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 16:23:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4066624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/easy_peasy/pseuds/easy_peasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В буквальном смысле, они - всего лишь два человека, которые вместе ездят на автобусе. Может, им уже пора поцеловаться или что-то в этом роде?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irresistible

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Irresistible](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3264503) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Thank Beautifully_Depressing so much!  
> Бета - I_LIVE_IN_ROCK  
> Работа на фикбуке - https://ficbook.net/readfic/2860567

У Джерарда Уэя было достаточно простое расписание, но вместе с тем и рутинное. Он должен был просыпаться в безбожные шесть утра, очень быстро одеваться и завтракать, чтобы попасть на свой автобус (который, к слову, приходил в безбожные шесть - сорок пять). Он бы не стал кататься до школы на старом отвратительном автобусе, если бы у него была машина, как и у всех ребят в старшей школе. Но у него не было чертовой машины, поэтому автобус оставался единственным вариантом.

Да, машины были у всех, кроме него и парня, который сидел рядом с ним в автобусе каждый день. Джерард не знал, почему район школы продолжал финансирование этого общественного транспорта для его части города. Он и тот самый парень были единственными из старшей школы, кто ездил на автобусе, и с ними не было учеников младше.

И каждый день Джерард садился в самый конец автобуса, и каждый день Фрэнк, раннее упоминаемый как «другой парень без машины» садился рядом с ним. Все остальное время до приезда в школу они молчали. Фрэнк обычно слушал музыку с его телефона, а Джерард черкал в блокноте или пялился на Фрэнка.

Если по-честному, Джерард считал Фрэнка привлекательным. Но это не имело значения, потому что они никогда не говорили, кроме первого дня в школе. По крайней мере, когда Джерард садился в автобус, он не относился высокомерно по отношению к кому-нибудь уродливому или надоедливому. Так было каждый день. Джерард и Фрэнк погрязли в рутине, так было проще. Это никогда не менялось.

— Привет, — сказал Фрэнк.

На этот раз рутинные будни полетели к чертям. Джерард посмотрел на него широко распахнутыми глазами.

— Привет? — с оттенком вопросительной интонации ответил он. Почему Фрэнк разрушил систему?

— Ну, — начал говорить Фрэнк, — сейчас февраль.

О, Боже, Джерард искренне надеялся, что Фрэнк не был настолько скучным. Он представлял его ужасно интересным человеком месяцами и не хотел, чтобы его предположения оказались неверными.

— Эм... Да?

Фрэнк закатил глаза.

— Это значит, что мы сидим вдвоем двадцать минут два раза в день вот уже пять месяцев, а ты до сих пор не побеспокоился о том, чтобы заговорить со мной.

Джерард поднял бровь.

— Эм... Ты тоже не предпринимал попыток заговорить со мной. И что я должен был думать?

Фрэнк закатил глаза снова. Видимо, он любил это дело.

— Я ожидал, что ты начнешь разговор. Я имею в виду, ты пока что единственный, кто вечно пялится на меня.

— Что? — пропищал Джерард. Ох, когда Фрэнк успел это заметить? И с чего он вдруг поднял эту тему? — Я не пялюсь!

— Ты пялишься! — протестовал Фрэнк. — Звучит дерьмово, да?

Джерард кивнул. Фрэнк посмотрел на него.

— Я не имел в виду, что это плохо или еще как-то. Я же мог просто предположить? Но ладно, я только подумал, мы же в буквальном смысле всего лишь два человека, которые ездят на этом автобусе. Может, нам уже пора поцеловаться или что-то в этом роде?

— Что? — повторил Джерард. Все происходило слишком быстро, и он не знал, как они забудут про «может, нам уже пора поцеловаться или что-то в этом роде».

— Ох, вот дерьмо, я все неправильно понял, не так ли? Мне жаль, я предполагал, я всего лишь подумал, что нравлюсь тебе или, я не знаю...

Джерард подался вперед, прислонился к Фрэнку и заткнул его поцелуем. Он не знал, почему сделал это; не знал, откуда у него всегда хватало мужества на подобные вещи. Мысли о них потом мешали спать, но он все равно творил что-то ненормальное. Фрэнк ответил на поцелуй, и они не отлипали друг от друга на протяжении всего пути в школу.

 

Джерард провел школьный день, пребывая в стрессовом состоянии. В общем-то, большой разницы от обычного способа проведения дня в школе тут не было, но взамен переживаний о колледже, математике или его собственной успеваемости, он отключился от мира из-за произошедшего в автобусе. У него не было уроков с Фрэнком, так же как и других способов добраться до дома — только через автобус. Это означало, что так или иначе он все равно пересечется с Фрэнком.

Или, может быть, просто притвориться, что ничего не произошло и вернуться к игнорированию Фрэнка; это тоже могло сработать, ведь так?

Естественно, нет. Одна трусливая часть Джерарда надеялась, что Фрэнк воткнет наушники в уши и будет игнорировать его еще месяцев пять, но у того были свои планы на этот счет. Они включали в себя нарушения всех правил техники безопасности, а также пребывание на коленях у Джерарда так быстро, как только автобус сдвинется с места.

Фрэнк пытался бесцеремонно засунуть язык Джерарду в рот, но Джерард мягко оттолкнул его. 

— Что ты делаешь?

— Целую тебя. Разве нет? — спросил Фрэнк, подняв одну бровь.

— Нет, почти. Зачем? — сказал Джерард, пытаясь выразить свои чувства с помощью жестов, но в конечном итоге просто размахивал руками.

— Ну, утром тебя это не волновало, — сказал Фрэнк в свою защиту.

— Я знаю, но я не хочу каждый день просто лизаться с тобой в автобусе, Фрэнк.

Фрэнк выглядел подавленным, но в какой-то момент его лицо просветлело и он ухмыльнулся.

— Просто «лизаться» со мной? Так значит, ты желаешь чего-то большего, чем просто лизаться со мной?

Джерард покраснел.

— Да. Я имею в виду, нет. В смысле, да, но это не то, что я хотел сказать... — Он покачал головой. — Господи, иногда я сам не знаю, что несу. В общем, я имел в виду, что перед тем, как трахнуться с тобой в этом чертовом автобусе, я надеюсь... Сходить на свидание или что-нибудь такое?

Джерард с надеждой улыбнулся. Фрэнк вернул ему улыбку.

— Ты приглашаешь меня на свидание, Джерард? — Он снова ухмыльнулся.

Джерард покраснел еще больше, настолько, насколько это вообще возможно. Фрэнк избавил его от нужды отвечать.

— На самом деле было бы круто.

— Правда?

— Правда. Не хочешь выпить кофе, когда вернемся домой?

Джерард с облегчением рассмеялся. Все прошло гораздо проще, чем он предполагал.

— Да.

— Хорошо, — сказал Фрэнк и приблизился к Джерарду. — Теперь, когда мы разобрались с этим, я могу снова тебя поцеловать, правильно?


End file.
